Moon’s Light
by OhLookItsAHumanPerson
Summary: Hermione and Remus Lupin are twins that only had each other, until the day they stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Soon, they quickly become fast friends with none other than James Potter and Sirius Black, but secrets don’t make friends.


_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series, characters, plots, and everything else isn't mine or I would be filthy rich and probably not writing fanfiction and maybe also be able to pay my student loans okay this is fanfiction for a reason.**_

 _ **I also know that Hermione just conveniently being one of the boys' twin is a plot that's been done a lot but I love it and it makes what I have in store for this story work way better, so I'm sorry if you don't like that.**_

 **Chapter One**

"Remus, could you slow up a bit? Your legs are too long!" I whined, chasing after my twin brother. He didn't respond, but at least he slowed to my pace so we could walk side-by-side. Our parents were just a few paces behind us, slow and tired after the rough past few years.

"So what house do you think you'll be in, Hermione?" Remus questioned me with a gleam in his eye; he already knew what I'd say.

"Slytherin, duh!" I cheekily responded, just because I knew it would get under his skin.

"Oh, come on! You'd never go for those blokes, they're awful, terrible snakes, Hermione, you've got to be a Gryffindor. Or at least a Ravenclaw, you'd fit in well there, you little know-it-all."

"Aww, you know I'm just kidding! Of course I'll be a Gryffindor, and so will you. You're the bravest boy I know!"

"Hermione, I'm the only boy you know."

"As if that makes a difference!"

We finally rolled our carts to the brick wall I knew hid the entrance to platform 9 , and I couldn't help but feel nerves set in. I had never been so far from home for so long, and now I was going to live here with a bunch of girls I'd never met before. I brushed down my big, bushy mane of hair with my hand, hoping it'd be more manageable this year.

Remus seemed to notice my worry, and he pulled me close. "You shouldn't be so nervous, you know. It'll be fine," he smiled at me before giving mom and dad a quick hug and launching himself through the wall. They chose to stay on this side of the wall, since mom is a muggle, but somehow I get the feeling that's not the only reason dad won't cross.

"Keep him safe, Hermione," my dad pulled me close to whisper that one little phrase in my ear before turning away with my mother to return home. I stood still for a moment, and I tried to calm my nerves. I had to be strong, for Remus. Soon enough, though, I took a deep breath and met up with Remus on the other side.

"What took you so long? Never mind, we better hurry to the train so we can get a good compartment," Remus grabbed my hand and we rushed to find an empty one. Before long, we realized how fruitless that was, and we settled on one filled with three other first year boys.

"Hi there, do you mind if my sister and I sit with you?" Remus shyly looked at each of the boys, still clutching my hand for the moral support it provided. They all agreed immediately, with bright smiles on their faces. We sat down and immediately I could tell this was going to be a fun group of friends.

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, what are your names?" The lanky looking boy with black, messy hair sitting on the far left introduced himself first, James, then he pointed to the boy sitting next to him with soft, wavy black hair and bright silver eyes, that's Sirius.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and-"

"My name is Hermione, it's nice to meet you," I smiled at each of the boys, and the conversation bounced from one topic to another, always more and more entertaining. Remus and I were the quiet ones of the group, but we were made to feel very welcome nonetheless. I was beginning to think keeping my brother, and his secret, safe wasn't going to be too hard if we had good friends like these guys.

You see, when we were younger, our father got into a bit of a nasty business of really angering a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. As payback, he bit my brother, but he was chased off by the aurors before he could get to me, too. That's why it's my job to protect him, it's the least I can do to try and make up for him having to suffer alone each full moon.

After a timid knock, the compartment door opened to reveal a short and squatty boy with pale blue eyes and limp blond hair, with two other boys next to him. "Um, hi… is there any room in this compartment?"

"Well, maybe for one more but not three, I'm sorry. I think I saw an emptier one down the way a few compartments, you might try there," I smiled at the three boys before closing the door. That kid gave me a weird feeling, and I didn't know how comfortable I was sitting with him.

"So, Hermione, Remus, are you two twins then? Both being first years and all, but you don't really look that much alike," Sirius questioned us to break the awkward silence that followed, looking back and forth between our faces to find some similarity.

"We are twins, but we're not identical twins, no," I replied. "It probably just has something to do with the fact that we aren't the same gender, since it's hard to see similarities when he's so obviously a boy and I'm so obviously not."

"Man, I wish I had a brother that was actually cool, mine is a few years younger and he's just mommy's favorite," Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes at the last bit.

"Hey, at least you have a brother. I'm an only child!" James whined.

"Believe me, some days I wish I was an only child," Remus and I spoke at the same time before busting out in laughter at our perfect timing.

"Okay now that, that is a little creepy," James pointed out. Sirius nodded his head seriously before everyone laughed out loud. Oh yeah, these guys are definitely going to be good for Remus and I.

Before long, it was time to change into our robes and get off of the Hogwarts Express.

"Firs' years this way!" An excessively large man with an equally huge beard and curly mane of hair waved a lantern in the air, leading us down to a dock with a bunch of little boats. "Alrigh', now it's four ter a boat!"

The four of us quickly moved to the nearest empty boat, and before long we were floating across a deep, dark lake with the other first years. After the cold and wet ride, Sirius almost fell into the lake, we pulled up to an enormous castle. The humongous man that led us here, Hagrid the gamekeeper he said, told us to follow him up to the castle where we met with an elderly witch in flowing green velvety robes.

"Good evening children, I am Minerva McGonagall," she spoke in a soothing voice, full of wisdom. ( **AN: The next bit is straight from The Sorcerer's Stone.** ) "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting (HP and the Sorcerer's Stone, 1998)." After those last words of encouragement, she swept away to the doors, giving us a little time to prepare.

"How do you suppose they'll sort us?" Remus asked, a little worse for wear with worry.

"I bet we'll have to duel!" James exclaimed excitedly with a flourish of his wand.

"I doubt that, James. I'm sure it's a perfectly reasonable system they use to select our best fit - which is gryffindor of course," I smiled at each of the three boys next to me.

"At least I hope it is…" Sirius looked a little nervous, but he didn't have time to think much about it before professor McGonagall was back and putting us all in alphabetical order.

"Okay, it is time! Follow me, and don't cause a ruckus."

All of us walked behind her in a row while we nervously awaited our sorting. The great hall opened to us, and any conversations we had were stopped by awe. The ceiling reflected the beautiful night and had hundreds of floating candles dispersed all across it. Four extra long tables covered the expanse of the floor, two on either side of us. In front was the head table, where all the professors sat. Professor McGonagall led us to stop at a small stool in the front of the room, where an old pointed hat sat.

"When your name is called, you will come forward and sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat upon your head, and your house will be determined. First, I do believe we have a short performance to enjoy," she had a cat-like grin on her face when she stepped aside.

( **AN: I know this is a lot of things straight from the book but this is the last one!** )

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap! (HP and the Sorcerer's Stone, 1998)."

The cheerful song ended, and all of us were clapping for the hat. I can't believe I was so nervous, how could something so fun be scary? McGonagall stepped up to begin reading names, and before long Sirius had been called.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall spoke in a voice that commanded the entire room. The Slytherin table looked particularly interested, whereas the others were wholly disinterested. He sat on the stool and in just a short moment, we heard the cry of the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor!" At that moment, the Gryffindor table exploded with joy, and Sirius was beaming. Many others were sorted, and each table was exceptionally excited about their newest members.

"Hermione Lupin," I heard my name but it wasn't until Remus nudged me that I moved. The sorting hat was placed on my head, and a strange voice filtered in.

"My, what an interesting one you are. Fiercely loyal to your brother, cunning and ambitious in your goals, well-read and always in search of new information, and incredibly brave… I haven't sat on the head of such a well-rounded student in years… but I'm sure we will meet again, Hermione… well, I ought not to tempt fate, then. It'll be… Gryffindor!" At that, the hat cried out loud, and I quickly ran to my new house to sit next to Sirius. He was sitting with two older boys, and scooted over to make room for me and very shortly after, Remus came to join me with a look of relief on his face.

"So, how's it feel to be the official Black sheep?" I joked towards Sirius, knowing his whole family had been in Slytherin.

"I'm glad I'm with my friends, but I'm not looking forward to what my mother will say," he looked calm, happy even, but I could see a shadow of something dark in his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything with us around!" Remus smiled the realest smile I've seen on his face in years. We didn't talk about how long the hat took for me, or what it said. We didn't talk about how Sirius's family would take the news, or how scared he was. We didn't talk about how much Remus needed this, needed these friends. We didn't talk about any of that, but when James came a little after, the four of us were joined together for good.

 **AN: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Reviews make for happy writers that want to write more because constructive criticism is very helpful!**


End file.
